


Mind the (Language) Gap

by thunderwear



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Language Barrier, M/M, bits is an idiot, but not really, its cute, jack is so awkward, they work in an unspecified office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderwear/pseuds/thunderwear
Summary: Eric Bittle is crushing hard on the man he rides the elevator with every day. Too bad the guy only speaks French.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt I saw once.

If you asked Bitty what his favorite part of the day was he might have several answers: riding to work with his roommate or lunch with his friends, or even just being able to talk to a lot of different people. But whatever it was that he told you wouldn't completely be the truth because Eric's favorite part of the day was too embarrassing to tell just anyone.

Every evening after most everyone had already gone home, he would pack up his stuff and at 6:05 exactly, Bitty would step into the elevator with a spring in his step and a nervous fluttering in his chest as he pushed the button to take him to the ground floor.

His heart would jump to his throat when the elevator stopped like it did every day at that exact time on the next floor down, the doors would open and in would step Mr. Perfect.

This man had broad shoulders that were framed by the same white button-up he wore every day and a butt that caused the tail of his shirt to ride up in the back. Not only did he have a body to drool over but he had a jawline that could probably kill a man and the softest blue eyes Eric had ever seen.

The only problem with him was that he barely spoke any english. One time, after Eric had gained enough composure to not be completely tongue-tied over his beautiful elevator companion, he had introduced himself with a bright, "Hi! I'm Eric."

The man had turned to him with a surprised look on his face before he stuttered out a shaky, "I am Jack." Eric had been delighted to hear him speak and in his excitement (like usual) he had started to ramble. The poor man just looked confused as he listened to Eric's rapid fire goings-on until to his very obvious relief his phone rang.

"Pardon," he said with an obvious accent before he answered his phone.

Eric paused in his ramblings, kicking himself for getting too excited when he realized what the man was speaking into his phone. It was French. At least Eric thought it was French, he'd had a couple courses back in college, but he had passed by the skin of his teeth. This guy, though, was obviously a native speaker.

Eric felt like an idiot. No wonder the man-Jack-had seemed so confused, he didn't speak English. 

They parted ways with Jack still speaking quickly into his phone and Eric giving a small wave and a halfhearted "Bye" to Jack's retreating back, before he shoved his hands into his pocket and moped his way home.

That had seemed like an end to Eric. He briefly thought about trying to pick French back up but he nearly immediately shot that idea down when he remembered how badly that had gone down last time. So he resigned himself to fleeting smiles and longing gazes at Jack's back.

Not to say he wasn't going to complain about Jack to his friends. Quite the contrary actually. Every single on of Eric's friends had heard of Eric's "Hot Elevator Guy" as they called him. They told him that he was being over dramatic until Eric told them that he was going to find new friends.

Eric's complaining didn't really do any harm until one day it did.

It started out simply enough. It was the end of the day and while Eric was packing his stuff, Larissa called Eric to discuss what he needed to pick up from the grocery store on his way home. It all went downhill when Jack stepped into the elevator.

"Oh dear Lord, Lardo, it should be illegal for someone to be that fine," he whispered into his phone.

She just laughed. "I take it you've made it to the elevator?" she asked.

Eric let out a soft groan. "Don't tease," he said, "Im dying here."

"Oh, how so?"

"He's taking off his tie!" he shouted in a panic, "He's so hot, I can't do this!"

Eric was too busy freaking out to notice the way Jack froze at his words or the way his ears started to burn red.

"Ooh, sounds like the beginning of a porno," She said and Eric could practically hear her smirk.

Eric scoffed. "Stop that," he said, "Oh Lord, his top buttons are undone. Is it weird that I kind of want to lick his collarbones?"

"Ew gross, although from the way you describe him I kind of understand what you are feeling," Lardo said.

Eric rolled his eyes while Jack took quick, embarrassed glances at him that he was unaware of, too engrossed in his conversation.

"I guess I will let you go so you can oogle Hot Elevator Guy's butt like you usually do," Lardo said.

"Hey, I don't oogle his butt that much!" Eric shouted indignantly, "Not to say that that's not what I'm going to do. I guess I'll see you when I get home."

As Eric ended his phone call, the elevator was washed in silence until Jack let out an embarrassed cough and shifted his feet.

Eric trailed his eyes up to Jack's face and realized that he was staring at him with wide eyes. Eric didn't really catch on until Jack spoke.

"I'm sorry to have overheard, but I couldn't help but-"

"Oh my God, you can speak english!" Eric shouted in horror. "I'm so sorry! I thought you only spoke French! I'm really so so sorry!" As Eric rambled apologies, he nearly cried in relief when the elevator doors opened. He tried to run out the doors, but Jack caught him by the arm.

"I'm not upset," Jack said with a blush still prominent on his face, "I'm actually flattered. I've been trying to build up the nerve to ask you out but I kept getting too nervous." The was a slight falter in his voice and his hand was shaking as he handed a business card to Eric. "I wouldn't mind if you called me. My personal number is on the back."

Eric was too stunned to talk as Jack gave a quick smile before brushing past him and he stayed in a daze until he made it back to the apartment he shared with Larissa.

"You got the stuff?" She yelled as he stepped through the door.

"Huh?" Eric looked at her with a dazed expression. "Oh, I forgot," he said as he slumped onto the couch, "Also, I'm an idiot. He speaks English."

He ended up leaving the apartment to get the groceries when he couldn't stand Larissa's laughing at his expense anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no time to be writing this. Tell me what you think!


End file.
